It's What A Time Turner Is For, Right?
by Jiraiya's Stories
Summary: In her third year at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger is the model student. She always obeys her teachers, does her homework, and never breaks the rules. At least, that is the very picture Hermione wants you to believe. The truth is much, much ... weirder. Rated M for PWP lemon and language. One-shot. Thanks for reading!


**It's What A Time Turner Is For, Right?**

Hermione Granger bit her lip as she looked down at the tiny hourglass in her hands. The Time Turner glinted in the low evening light, teasing her with the possibilities it offered. Hermione took a deep breath as she considered. On the one hand, she had promised never to use it for more than its intended purpose, which was to allow her to attend her many classes. On the other, she was a maturing woman, and at her age women had needs that could not be ignored.

It would be risky. It would be extremely foolish of her to even consider the notion at all. It would be very, very weird … but hot.

And Hermione Granger, deep down inside, was a passionate deviant of note.

As the bell rang, Hermione made her decision. She put her Time Turner back inside her blouse and set off to her Arithmancy class.

The week passed by with an agonising snail's pace. Finally Saturday came around. The Hogwarts students were eager as it was a Hogsmeade weekend; Hermione even more so than everyone else, and not quite for the same reason. Hermione's breath quickened with keen anticipation as she thought about what she was going to do … and had done. At the moment those two idiots Harry and Ron were not talking to her, all because of that damn suspicious broomstick which Harry had received for Christmas. Hermione huffed. Today, for a while at least, she wouldn't _miss_ them.

Hermione waited impatiently as the girls in her dormitory dressed up and prepared their makeup for the Hogsmeade outing. Finally they had all left. Hermione checked that the stairs outside her dormitory was empty, and then closed her door firmly. She checked her clock.

_Perfect._

Hermione breathed deeply. It was time.

She gave a little start as the door opened audibly, although she had expected it. Heart thumping madly in her chest, she slowly turned around. The person who had entered had turned to the door and locked it with her wand. Hermione watched as the other person swung to face her. Knowing who it was, Hermione still could not help feeling a little disconcerted. There other person was Hermione Granger herself.

The two stared at each other for a moment, before Hermione squeaked, "Was – was there anyone outside?"

The other "Hermione" bit her lip as she gazed at Hermione. Then she gave a brilliant smile.

Hermione smiled uncertainly back at her. It was odd to see such a familiar smile that wasn't reflected back to her out of a mirror.

"Hermione, it's ok," her doppelganger said. "I'm not going to bite you!"

That little joke broke the tension, and both Hermiones laughed.

"Merlin," said Hermione. "I can't believe this is really happening."

"And the best part is that no one knows," the second Hermione replied in a sultry voice.

Both broke out in chuckles again. "Am I really that bad?" asked Hermione.

By now, the second Hermione stood directly in front of her.

"Yes, yes you are," the doppelganger said in their normal voice, and then leaned in for a kiss.

Pleasantly surprised and intrigued, Hermione moved forward to brush the other's lips with her own.

The two girls looked at one another contemplatively.

"Not bad," one said.

"Our lips are soft, aren't they?"

"Let's try that again."

The two Hermiones went in for a deeper kiss this time. Hermione was startled as her doppelganger's tongue pushed past her lips. Hermione's curiosity kept her from breaking away; she had always wondered what French kissing was really like.

It was like … licking something wet, firm and slippery. As she probed her own tongue into the other's mouth, she decided she could enjoy this.

The two had to take a breath from their kissing. "I kind of thought I'd be … you know, slightly better this time round," the second Hermione commented.

"Well, this is only your second time, right?" Hermione said.

Her doppelganger nodded. "I hope we get more chances like this in the future." The two of them had moved towards her bed.

Hermione paused. "Is it really good? Please don't lie."

The second Hermione laughed. "This is so WEIRD, listening to myself say those things over again. It's like Déjà vu."

Hermione chuckled. "Well?"

"Yes it is."

Pleased with the confirmation, Hermione body-tackled the other onto the bed.

"Right now I know you're thinking of what to call me," the doppelganger said. "Just call me Second, ok?"

"Ok," said Hermione happily. The doppelganger - Second - shifted her position a little distance up the bed.

The two girl's gazes met and both came to a silent agreement. They pulled their clothing off until both were as naked as the day they were born, and flung their Time Turners onto the bedside table.

Second lay back on the bed as Hermione gazed pensively at her. She had come into her puberty about a year ago, so their bodies had not developed much in the way of breasts or hips. But Merlin, the desires of the body just wouldn't leave her alone. Hermione crawled over until she was above Second's body, identical in every way to her own. Experimentally she stroked her hand down the side of Second's body. Hermione's doppelganger shivered in response.

Hermione's breath hitched in lust as one hand cupped Second's small breast and the other her own. Both girls groaned as she squeezed gently. She ran her thumb over Second's nipple.

"Merlin," Hermione breathed.

Second was panting. "Fuck … this is so hot."

She reached up with both her hands and began to massage an unresisting Hermione's breasts. Hermione found herself rocking back and forth. She closed her eyes as her fingers went of their own accord towards her crotch.

After one or two insistent strokes, Hermione pulled her fingers away and scooted back down until she could see Second's vagina. Second's legs were spread wide on either side of her, causing Hermione's heart to thump even more heavily than usual. She ran her fingers through Second's soft curls nestled atop her glistening pussy.

"I never knew our pussy was this pretty," she whispered. Second hummed in happy agreement and thrust her hips upwards.

Taking the hint, Hermione slowly began to run her finger along Second's folds. Her doppelganger arched her back and moaned softly.

"So wet," Hermione breathed.

A daring idea entered Hermione's head. Not quite believing her own audacity, Hermione lowered her lips to Second's pussy, and gave a lick.

"Ah!" Second's fingers wound themselves into her hair. The smell of her cunt was intoxicating to Hermione.

She licked more eagerly and as Second's mewling grew louder, her pussy only got wetter and wetter. The slurping sounds were turning both girls on even more.

Hermione's jaws' began to ache, though and so she slowed her licking. She decided to add another tool to her arsenal. Glancing up at Second, whose face was scrunched up in beautiful agony, Hermione quickly gave her finger a lick, and inserted it into Second's love tunnel.

The resulting groan was the loudest. Second tightened her grip on Hermione's hair and began grinding her pussy on her face.

As the original girl sped up her fingering and licking, the second girl screamed and her hips began to buck uncontrollably. Her toes curled and her head whipped from side to side. She exulted in the throes of her beautiful orgasm, as her pussy clenched and her body spasmed in irresistible waves of pleasure.

Hermione didn't stop, as she knew that she liked to ride out the pleasure as long as possible. Second's hands clenched and unclenched as she winded down from her high.

Hermione gave a particularly loud slurp as she finished up her ministrations. As she raised her head, a thick string of clear pussy juice clung to her lips.

Second gave her a tired smile. "Beautiful," she whispered. Hermione did not reply, instead only giving her a kiss.

As they broke apart, Second gave a sultry grin. "My turn."

Hermione's breath quickened.

Hermione lay down in Second's place as the doppelganger swung her legs over her. Second shifted and re-arranged their legs such that both girls' pussies were touching one another.

"Remember that book of sexual positions we found on Wednesday_, quite by accident_?"

Hermione took in a sharp breath and swallowed. "Do it, do it," she gasped.

"Just so," Second purred as she began to grind her pussy on Hermione's. Hermione let her head fall back onto the bed with a 'thump'. She stared at the ceiling as her body was attacked by sensations she had never experienced before now. As they rode together, their pussies squished against one another.

The two girls found themselves kneading their own breasts as they stared into each other's warm, brown eyes, and saw complete acceptance and trust there.

Hermione's groans grew louder and louder as her looming orgasm built up. Second's hand decided it'd had enough of Hermione's firm thighs and snaked up her body to grip Hermione's boob, and began kneading. Hermione threw her head back, her eyes unseeing as she drank in the glorious sensations her body was giving her.

"Aaaah … I'm … gonna … cum …" she moaned.

A long, thin finger, cool from the air, twisted its way into her hot throbbing pussy, and curled upwards. Hermione screamed as she was pushed over the edge. She seized Second and pulled her down to her chest. Hermione clung on to her desperately as her body shook with her intense, intense orgasm. Her sopping wet cunt clamped down on that deliciously cool finger, trying to keep it in as much as possible. Hermione gave a quieter moan as Second started to suckle on her breasts, the tongue running over the bumps of her areolas and her nipples.

"Ah … ah … ah …"

Hermione was breathing heavily. She felt exhausted. She had never cummed so hard, for so long.

"That … was intense," Hermione whispered dazedly to the girl in her arms.

Hermione looked down to see her own face gazing fondly up at her. "It's so much better if you do it with other people."

"So true," Hermione said fervently. Then she gave a small frown and looked back at Second. The two girls burst out laughing.

"Of course, we're really just the same person, isn't it?"

"Just in two separate bodies."

Both broke into fits of giggles again.

They lay together for a while, basking in the afterglow of their incredible experience.

Finally Second sat up. Her nipples seemed to tease Hermione as they bobbed. Hermione sat up to cup those breasts in her hands.

"I can see you're still eager," Second smiled. She reached out and took Hermione's head in her hands.

"Hermione," she said, "Time's nearly up. The others will be back soon, and I must remain here. You, however …"

She turned and picked up a discarded Time Turner. She laid it over Hermione's head until the chain hung around Hermione's neck.

"You can still have a little more fun. Remember, I'm you, and we both know how horny I was."

Hermione gave a small noise of disappointment. "But I want to have fun now." She knew as well as Second that she needed to be on her way, but she still protested … it was the principle that mattered in any case.

The Second Hermione rolled her eyes in fond exasperation at herself. "Shush, you. And look at the time." She chivvied Hermione off the bed and both began to dress, sneaking glances at one another.

"I know this is really stupid and all, since we're both me, but … I'll miss you," Hermione said.

"I know," Second said, and gave her a kiss. "Now be off with you!"

Hermione found herself grinning as the door of her dormitory closed behind her. She stood still for a moment, deep in thought.

She lowered her gaze to the tiny hourglass on a chain tucked within her blouse, and drew it back out until it nestled in the open palm of her hand.

Without hesitation, Hermione Granger flipped the hourglass.


End file.
